


Hate that I Want You

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Non-Consensual, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix gets Sirius alone and reveals why she hates him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate that I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by drarryisgree. This was my second entry for the Sirius Black fest.

 

Sirius and the other two Order members entered the wrecked house with caution. Reports had come in that it was being used as a hideout by Death Eaters and Dumbledore requested for an initial team to inspect it before any decisions were made.

“Let’s split up. We will cover more ground that way,” Underhill suggested.

“I agree. We can always send a Patronus, or shout if we need to,” Strider added agreeing with Underhill.

Sirius was apprehensive about splitting up but agreed anyway.

“I’ll take the second floor,” said Sirius.

“You can take the third floor then Strider, and I will take the first.”

Sirius and Strider left Underhill and headed towards their designated areas.

Every room Sirius came across looked abandoned, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. There was nothing in these rooms which suggested that they were being used. _It was a trap._ Sirius was sure that the Order had been fed false information to lure them there.

He turned around to go back but found his way blocked by a familiar face. “Bellatrix,” he spat out, his voice full of hatred for his cousin.

“Now, now, don’t be like that,” She teased him in a coy tone.

“What do you want?”

“I want to play with you, dear cousin.”

“Play with me, how exactly?” he asked stalling her so he could try and find a way to escape.

“I think you know how. The same way I like to play with everybody.”

“I came here with others. They will come looking for me,” he warned her.  
“Dead men can’t come rushing through the door, dear cousin.”

Sirius snarled in anger. He may not have got on with the other men very well, but he never wanted to see them dead.

Sensing the rage coming from her cousin, Bellatrix flicked her wand and he was pushed up against the wall. After another swish of her wand, he was shackled to it.

“Let me go!” he shouted

“Not until I show you how much I hate you. _Crucio_!” Bellatrix roared with a twisted smile.

Sirius writhed against the wall in agony. The pain was like a thousand knives stabbing his body and he thought he was going to die. Suddenly the pain ended and he fought to catch his breath.

“I like the way you scream for me. I want to hear it again. _Crucio_!” she bellowed again.

For the second time, it felt like he was going to die. The only thing that was keeping him sane was his cousin’s manic laughter as it was the only thing he could focus on. He tried to hold onto it, but he felt himself slipping. It suddenly stopped again, and he slumped against his restraints.

He opened his eyes and saw Bellatrix wearing the same sadistic smile.

“Was that too much for you, my dear cousin?” she asked in a false girlish voice.

“Go to hell,” he hissed.

“Never,” she replied as she walked closer to him. Running her hands over his chest, she asked, “Do you know why I hate you so much?”

“Because I’m a blood traitor,” he answered with sarcasm as though it was the most obvious thing he’d ever said.

She shook her head. “I wish it were that simple…” She paused for a moment. “It’s because I want you. I’ve wanted you for a long time even though you’re a blood traitor. Even though you are my cousin. You drive me crazy and I hate it. I hate that I want you, and I hate that I lose control when I’m around you. I can’t fight it anymore. That’s why I lured you here. So I could stop wanting you. So I could go back to hating you serenely.”

Sirius lifted his head and stared at her. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. That’s why she had shackled him. He had never said or done anything to provoke this reaction in her and wondered how her want had even developed.

Coming out of his thoughts, Sirius realised at that moment exactly what she was going to do to him and began to struggle out of the shackles.

Bellatrix laughed in his face.

“You will never get out of those, cousin. At least not until I’ve got what I wanted from you.” She laughed again. “Do I have to torture you again? Would that make you more submissive to me?”

Sirius glared at her. “I’ll take that as a yes. _Crucio_.” Her voice was oddly lustful, but when Sirius thought about it, that wasn’t odd at all.

Sirius could feel his scream being pulled from him and prayed that the curse wouldn’t last long this time. He seemed to have got his wish a few seconds later.

“Now, disobey me again and I won’t be as nice,” Bellatrix said firmly.

Sirius nodded his head. He knew that there was no use fighting it as there was no way he could escape.

“Good.” She wove one of her hands into his hair and pulled it so she could see his face. Then she moved forward so they were pressed together.

Her breath tickling his cheek as she said, “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

She kissed him forcefully on the mouth and threaded her other hand into his hair. She tried to pry open his mouth with her tongue, eventually succeeding even when he did his best to protest. Bellatrix explored his mouth, she tasted like peppermint. She moaned into him.

Sirius tried to resist at first, but it was hard when she had her tongue down his throat. It had been a long time since he had been kissed like that and he couldn’t help the way his body was reacting. He could feel his cock stirring at the sensations of the kiss, and the way her body was pressed against him.

Her right hand left his hair and trailed lower until it slipped into his trousers. Bellatrix smirked into the kiss where she found that his cock had begun to harden. She stroked it, slowly at first, then picked up the pace.

Sirius broke the kiss, gasping for air. “Stop, please, Bellatrix,” he pleaded in a strangled voice.

“No,” she answered and carried on.

Sirius was conflicted. His body wanted her to carry on, to bring him the pleasure he yearned for, but his head wanted her to stop. He didn’t want to do this. Not with her. He knew that it was a pointless argument as he knew that she wouldn’t let him go until she had what she wanted.

His breath hitched and he could feel that his peak was nearing. After a few more strokes he shuddered and came over her hand in his trousers.

Bellatrix cast a quick _Scourgify_ over the both of them to remove the sticky release.

“You look like you enjoyed that, dear cousin. I nearly came as well.”

Sirius didn’t reply. He was disgusted, with her, with himself. He saw her as she looked at him intently, as if calculating something.

“I have an idea to make you more… _amenable_ ,” she said before she cast another incantation. “ _Imperio_.”

Sirius felt like he could do anything. It was complete and utter bliss. Then he heard Bellatrix giving him orders.

“When I release you from your shackles, you will not run. You will not fight me. You want every part of this.”

Sirius nodded. The shackled disappeared, and he waited for her command.

“Undress me and then pleasure me with your hands,” Bellatrix demanded.

“Yes, my mistress,” Sirius said and walked up behind her. He took his time undressing her, making sure that he caressed every inch of her skin he could touch. After she was undressed Sirius’ hands explored her body in more detail, but not the place where she wanted him. He paid particular attention to her breasts by massaging them and pinching her nipples. They were a perfect fit for his hands, as if they had been made to do this.

 

Sirius began to fight the curse when one of his hands left her breast and travelled downwards to her cunt. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to satisfy Bellatrix, but his thumb automatically searched for her clit. Bellatrix gasped when he found it. She couldn’t hold back a second gasp when she felt his finger inside her. She moaned in appreciation as he added another finger and she was on the edge of losing control. With a whimper she came around his fingers not long after.

The curse had completely lifted now and Sirius was disgusted with what he had just done. He had to find a moment which would allow him to get away. It wasn’t going to be easy and he hoped that it would be soon.

Bellatrix bent down to grab her wand to vanish Sirius’s clothes when his arm clamped over hers.

“I don’t think so, Bella. You think you could get me to do what you wanted with that and I wouldn’t fight it? You underestimated me.”

“How are you going to manage that, cousin? She teased him again and he growled. He knew her; she was probably calculating a way to get the situation to her benefit.

He laughed. “As if I would tell you that.” Sirius picked her up and took her where she’d shackled him. It wasn’t an easy task--she fought him the entire way there.

Bellatrix saw her chance to get away when he reached for his wand on the floor. She tackled him, grabbed his wand, and pointed it in his face.

“Who has the advantage now?” she said breathlessly.

Sirius cursed.

“I was trying to make it easy on you, but I don’t think I will now,” she said and conjured the shackles again. This time his arms were spread wide, and unable to move, but his legs were free and he tried kicking her but failed.

Bellatrix stood and retrieved her wand from her pile of clothes and placed his on top of them.

As she walked back to him she rid him of his clothes. The erection he had had when pleasuring her was gone.

“Can you get this over with?” he snarled at her.

“Tut, tut, dear cousin. I will take as long as I want to,” she replied as she knelt between his legs. “And now, I will take even longer.”

He tried to kick her again but she bound his ankles to the floor

Bellatrix started to caress his cock again. She continued her previous actions but stopped before he climaxed.

“Please don’t do this,” Sirius begged.

She looked up at him from the floor, her eyes full of hunger. “Sorry, but I’m not going to stop now.”

Bellatrix lowered herself onto his cock and moaned. He filled her completely. She started riding him and built up a rhythm that left her gasping.

She silenced Sirius not long after she started so she wouldn’t have to hear his protests. The only noise left in the room were her gasps and moans of pleasure.

“Oh, yes, Sirius. Just like that. Just like that,” she uttered over and over again.

When Bellatrix was losing control she gripped his shoulders and rode him faster. She came with a throaty moan, and Sirius followed shortly after.

After catching her breath, Bellatrix slid off him and redressed not bothering to reapply the cleaning Charm. She looked at him briefly, and saw that he was glowering at her. She looked even more satisfied. He hoped that her want for him had been satiated, and that they could continue to hate each other without another encounter.

She waved her wand and released the silencing Charm.

“You can talk now, I will let you free when I leave,” she said clinically.

“And you just expect me to go home and forget what you did to me?” he asked harshly.

She whirled around so fast and stood over him, “Do you really think that your little friends would believe that I incapacitated you and had my way with you? I doubt any of the Auror’s would take you seriously,” she retorted.

“You need to remember your place in this world, cousin, and that’s beneath me,” Bellatrix said, she walked to the door and without a backward glance vanished his shackles.

She disappeared into the night leaving Sirius sitting in shock.


End file.
